


Hear This Song And Remember

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: Undertale (Video Game), unnamed alternate universe
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Gen, Unnamed universe in which Sans is Chara and Papyrus is Asriel, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: “so when im dumb and forget to keep my promises, you can remember i always come around eventually.”“THEN I’LL KEEP IT FOREVER! SO THEN WE’LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!”"heh, ya, together forever."Sans gives Papyrus a gift.No matter the universe, Sans has always been bad at making promises.





	Hear This Song And Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to Once Upon A December. Basically, in this Papyrus is Asriel and Sans is Chara and vice versa. So sorta like...an Altertale Storyshift? Storyalt? :P It's not TOTALLY originally as I realized later after having this idea there is an AU where Sans and Papyrus are Chara and Asriel, but in that I don't think Asriel and Chara take Sans and Papyrus' role. Anyway, because of the relationships in canon these characters have, I like the idea. It's not really well developed yet and I don't really know who swaps with who but here ya go.

The young skeleton shifted on his bed, grumbling in irritation, glaring at the door in front of him as if it were it that had offended him so. Papyrus huffed, his hard stare becoming more determined, as if trying to will it open with his mind. Well, maybe he could! Sans always said that he could do anything he wanted-

The thought of his older brother reminded him once more of the older’s broken promise, and the younger flopped on his bed dramatically, springs bouncing underneath. As if Sans could somehow feel his misery, at that very moment the door creaked open, Papyrus bounding to sit up in an instant.

“SANS!” He accused, crossing his arms as the other crept in, gently closing the door as if hiding something. The way Sans cupped one hand to his chest seemed to confirm this even more, only irritating the smaller even more. “YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!”

Sans simply put his uncupped hand towards his mouth, making a hushing motion.

“DON’T YOU SHUSH ME! YOU PROMISED YOU’D READ ME A STORY! DAD SAID HE WOULD BUT I SAID, ‘NO, BECAUSE SANS PROMISED’” He gave Sans a cold glare, daring him to defend himself. Sans only more firmly pressed his fingers to his lips.

“sush. quiet bro” he whispered, not at all looking remorseful, expression quite amused as he made his way to the side of his brother’s bed, still carefully cupping a hand to his chest, in which Papyrus could now perceive Sans was holding tightly an object. Papyrus tried to stay mad, but his gaze fell to the strange object. Sans chuckled fondly, kneeling to the ground.

“i got you something.” Reaching up with his free hand, he flipped the switch to the lamp on Papyrus bedside.

Papyrus eyes flew open, gasping softly. Placing his palms on the side of the bed, he leaned forward slowly, eyes shining. In Sans hand laid a circular object, metallic and painted gold. It was slightly worn, obviously procured from the dump; the images of carefully painted flowers faded, and many of jewels interlacing the music box falling off. But to Papyrus it reminded him of his father’s stories of the surface, eyes twinkling with a joy Papyrus hardly ever saw anymore.

Seeing his brother’s excitement, Sans made a small ‘hmph’ of mock exasperation, “all this excitement over a box when i worked so hard to get it to work. you sure do box me in bro.” Papyrus rolled his eyes at the pun, but could not bring himself to respond, to focused on his brother twisted the bottom of the box and….

Music, lovely music flowed from the box.

"OH! IT’S BEAUTIFUL!” Papyrus breathed, holding out his hands as Sans pushed the music box closer to him. Papyrus twisted and turned it around, examining it from all sides, finally clutching it to his chest. “I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, SANS!”

“heh,” the other chuckled, standing up to pat Papyrus on the head fondly, “so when im dumb and forget to keep my promises, you can remember i always come around eventually.”

“REALLY!?” Papyrus bounced lightly on his bed, “THEN I’LL KEEP IT FOREVER! SO THEN WE’LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!” He looked up at the other hopefully. For a moment he thought he saw Sans’ face darken, but it happened so fast Papyrus blinked and thought he might be mistaken.

**“heh, ya, together forever.”**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sans eyes hardened as the child twisted the bottom of the music box, the familiar music floating through the air. His fist clenched at his sides, memories flowing unbidden to his mind. Together forever. Heh, that was the promise wasn’t it? But in the end….

His teeth clenched. It wasn’t his fault! If Papyrus had just stayed out of the way….in the end, it was all for him, and he had to go and ruin everything! He just couldn’t understand…in the end even his father couldn’t understand how far Sans was willing to go to make sure his brother had the life he deserved.

Yet…. The dust caking the music box…it made what little of a SOUL he had left ache. His little brother, who could never hurt a fly. They would break the barrier, he would excitedly tell him, without hurting anyone. Constantly boasting that one day they would both be something great.

**“heh,” he would say, “‘course we will. and ill always be right there to protect you.”**

Something snapped inside of him, eyes darkening, body tensed as if ready to attack at any moment.

“It’s Just A Dusty Old Music Box,” he proclaimed with a harsh whisper. The sudden voice change made the child whip around, frightened eyes holding the box as they gazed at the skeleton. They stared to the box, then to Sans, then back at the box, their eyes narrowing in determination. They shook their head at the other. Sans laugh was shaky as he regarded the child.

They really were too much like him. Suddenly he shrugged, going back to his lazy demeanor. “heh, fine. you found the dusty old music box.” Happy with this, the child smiled, going back to exploring Waterfall. A movement caused Sans to glance to the side, almost missing the flower hurrying back down to the ground. Sans smiled bitterly. Who knows? Maybe this kid could keep he and his brother’s promise better than they themselves ever could.


End file.
